Adrian Bennet
The Minstrel Boy to the war is gone In the ranks of death you will find him; His father's sword he hath girded on, And his wild harp slung behind him; "Land of Song!" said the warrior bard,"Tho' all the world betrays thee,One sword, at least, thy rights shall guard,One faithful harp shall praise thee!" The Minstrel fell! But the foeman's chain Could not bring that proud soul under; The harp he lov'd ne'er spoke again, For he tore its chords asunder; And said "No chains shall sully thee, Thou soul of love and brav'ry! Thy songs were made for the pure and free, They shall never sound in slavery!" :''-traditional song'' Summary Adrian is a Fiana Galliard recently come to Crystal Springs to represent his tribe Personality Adrian loves to be the quintessential Irish rogue in public. He's always ready for a good time, has a quit wit and ready toasts for the lads and a sly wink and smile for the lasses. He'll drink and party until the dawn and still be sober enough to see his mates home. In private, he's quite a bit more reserved. It's when he's alone in what Frank Sinatra would call the 'wee small hours' that Adrian remembers his departed family and friends. While he enjoys keeping spirits light, he knows there are times when levity isn't appropriate. Besides, acting out when inappropriate is a Ragabash job; his is to sing and remember the deeds of legend. Being raised with Fianna kin in Ireland before his change means that he exemplifies the best and worst traits of the tribe. Make him your friend and he'll stand with you and howl all the way into the Wyrm's mouth. But take your eyes off him at a party and he may just sneak off to catch some kisses with that girl you had your eye on. At least if he does steal the occasional girl, he'll make sure you have plenty of whiskey to take your mind off the deed. Sheet Base Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 : Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 3 : Mental: Perception 2, Intelligence 2, Wits 2 Abilities: : Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 2, Brawl 2, Dodge 2, Empathy 1, Expression 1, Intimidation 1, Primal-Urge 1, Streetwise 1, Subterfuge 1 : Skills: Animal Ken 1, Drive 1, Etiquette 1, Melee 1, Performance 3, Stealth 1, Survival 1 : Knowledges: Enigmas 2, Investigation 1, Occult 1, Rituals 1 Advantages: :Backgrounds: Past Life 2, Pure Breed 2, Rites 3 :Gifts: Persuasion, Beast Speech, Resist Toxin :Rituals:''Moot Rite, Rite of talisman Dedication, Rite of Wounding : ''Merits: Animal Magnetism (1), Iron Will (3) : Flaws: No Partial Transformation (1), Enemy (Pentax Strike Team, 3), Vengeful (Pentax Corp, 2) Banality: 4 Rage: 4 Gnosis: 1 Willpower: 3 Renown :Glory: 2 :Honor: :Wisdom: 1 Virtues :Conscience 3 :Courage 4 :Self-Control 3 Extra Freebie Points from Flaws: 2 (Expression 1) Final Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 : Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 3 : Mental: Perception 2, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: : Talents: Alertness 2 , Athletics 2, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Empathy 1, Expression 1, Intimidation 2, Primal-Urge 2, Streetwise 1, Subterfuge 2 : Skills: Animal Ken 2, Drive 1, Etiquette 1, Leadership 2, Melee 4, Performance 3, Stealth 2, Survival 2 : Knowledges: Enigmas 2, Investigation 1, Occult 1, Rituals 1 Advantages: :Backgrounds: Past Life 2, Pure Breed 3, Rites 3, Resources 1, Fetish 4 (Klaive) :Gifts: Persuasion, Beast Speech, Resist Toxin, Howl of the Banshee :Rituals: Moot Rite, Rite of Talisman Dedication, Rite of Wounding :Merits: Animal Magnetism (1), Iron Will (3) :Flaws: No Partial Transformation (1), Enemy (Pentax Strike Team, 3), Vengeful (Pentax Corp, 2) Banality: 4 Rage: 4 Gnosis: 4 Willpower: 5 Rank: Fostern Renown :Glory: 4 :Honor: :Wisdom: 3 Virtues :Conscience 3 :Courage 4 :Self-Control 3 Freebies Freebee Points: 45 :Wits 3: 5 :Melee 4: 6 :Brawl 3: 2 :Dodge 3: 2 :Alertness 3: 2 :Primal Urge 2: 2 :Leadership 1: 2 :Animal Ken 2: 2 :Stealth 2: 2 :Intimidation 2: 2 :Subterfuge 2: 2 :Survival 2: 2 :Pure Breed 3: 1 :Resources 1: 1 :Fetish 4: 4 :Gnosis 4: 6 :Willpower 5: 2 Expertises & Specialties Expertises :Animal Ken- Canines :Drive- Motorcycles :Melee- Klaive :Performance- Guitar Merits & Flaws Merits Animal Magnetism: Adrian is a classic Irish rogue. He knows how to use his charm to the best effect, especially with women. He's had plenty of practice in seducing women, and knows how to bring out that little dangerous edge within himself that many women find irresistible. Unfortunately, this can cause problems with men who may not appreciate Adrian's attention towards their dates. Iron Will: Growing as a Fianna up in Ireland, Adrian was thrown right into the fight against Fomori and Black Spiral Dancers almost from the first day he shifted. He's faced down a lot of horrors and emerged relatively unscathed mentally. Adrian has developed a mental toughness that gives him greater resistance to mental control or domination. Flaws No Partial Transformation: For some reason, Adrian just can't seem to shift single parts of his body. It's all or nothing for him. After years of trying, he's pretty much given up on learning to partially shift. Enemy (Pentax Strike Team): In the raid on a Pentax facility in Scotland that earned Adrian his Fostern Rank, Adrian developed his Gift of Howl of the Banshee, causing an elite Pentax strike team to freeze and run away. This was a turning point in the raid, allowing Adrian's pack to complete their mission. The Pentax strike team leader was humiliated that 'the pup got lucky' and has sworn his team to vengence. They're currently working on tracking Adrian down. Vengeful (Pentex): Adrian lost most of his pack in the Pentax raid, including his cousin and mentor. Having seen the darkness and corruption within the corp, Adrian feels no sympathy at all for those that work for Pentax and assumes that everyone that works for Pentax is Wyrm-corrupted. If there's a chance to attack an Pentax facility, he'll be chomping at the bit to get the chance to be a part of the raid. Backgrounds Past Life: Adrian's spirit has been returned to Gaia and reborn many times. Some of his lives have been as a Fianna Garou, and at times, Adrian can tap into the knowledge of his previous lives. Pure Breed: Adrian comes from a long line of Fianna warriors, one that has remained relatively intact over the years. While not one of the major bloodlines that boasts legendary heroes, Adrian's family is still worthy of some respect. Resources: Adrian inherited a small amount of money from his cousin, a fellow Fianna and pack leader who died on a raid against a Pentax facility. Rites: Adrian has trained in some of the basic Rites. As a Galliard, most of his training is in recording heroic deeds and organizing celebrations. As he advances in responsibility, he will continue to focus on the Rites related to celebrations and recoding deeds and Renown. Fetish: Adrian has a family klaive that was passed onto him by his cousin and pack leader who died in the raid on Pentax. Adrian has bonded with the weapon and performed the Rite of Talisman Dedication on it so that he can carry it into the Umbra. History Category:Character Archive